Night Of My Life
by xlovestory
Summary: Bella really didn't want to go to Prom. But after a little persuading, she goes and ends up having the time of her life. But not everything goes to plan... BxE oneshot.


**Night Of My Life**

_A Bella/Edward One-shot._

**Written by HSMisLurve.**

**_In Bella POV!_**

…

I sank back into the large tub, my whole body melting in the soft bubbles which rose and fell with every movement and every breath. I closed my eyes, blocking out the images of the bathroom walls, neatly tiled with perfected designs. Instead, I concentrated on the one man that made my heart melt from the moment my eyes laid on him. On the man that captured my interest and curiosity until I just couldn't stay away - it was impossible. The man that constantly was in my head, his god-like face sketched into my brain. The man that knew exactly what to say and when to say it. The man that mattered more than anything else in my life; I would die for him. And that man that at this precise moment, I was furious with.

A low growl erupted from my throat as his image eluded my brain again. I wasn't shuddering that the image, no-one ever could. He was the most delightful looking creature on the planet. But I was very annoyed at what he had done. Just the thought made my blood boil. Another strangled sigh of annoyance breathed through my lips, and I heard a small groan from the other side of the bathroom door. It was him, I knew it was. And I didn't care if he if brother, who was also near the room, could feel my deeply bothered feelings. And I didn't care if he could hear the current way I was expressing my feelings. I didn't care at the moment. The only thing I knew was how much he had betrayed me.

You, dear reader, may be thinking: What is going on here? Well, let me tell you. The man I have been talking about is Edward Cullen. My personal Adonis, who I am reverently in love with. But today, he did something that went against everything I stood for. I'd told him no, and he had disobeyed my decision. I shifted with unease in the bath, the sound of the bubbles slopping at the sides of the tub flowing through my ears.

He had brought tickets to…

Prom.

Now, any other girl on this planet may be thinking: Yay! He got tickets. I can't wait to dance the night away with my beloved sweetheart! Like I said, any other girl may take that view. I am not ordinary. I am not like anyone else. I'm Bella Swan.

I am one of the most clumsy people on the planet. I cannot walk in a straight line, and can hardly go from one road to the next without something making me trip. From the moment I was born, I was accident prone. My mother was always telling me of the times she thought of wrapping me up in cotton wool - I was such a klutz. I've never claimed to have changed; my own boyfriend knows what I am like since he is usually the one to catch me with his vampire speed when I fall. So why would I of all people want to dance? Sure, I did dance lessons when I was little, but they never lasted long. My mother recalls my being taken out of a class with the Spanish teacher telling her that she could 'just not teach such a clumsy child'. To clarify, I could not dance even if my life depended on it.

So why, oh why, of all the things he could have done on the day of Prom, did he decided to take me to the large hall, filled with balloons that are just asking to be the object for me to trip over, and make me dance?

He is impossible.

I tried to get him against the idea. We were sitting on his couch, flicking through the channels of his large flat screen TV, when he brought out the tickets, whipping them out of his bedside drawer faster than I can blink my eyes. I remember gasping in shock as I saw them, then the fire in my veins started to rise and I was shouting at him, retelling him every reason and more I could think of, of why his 'amazing' plan was a disaster.

But, unfortunately for me, he never budged. He seemed determined to make me go, not letting me leave the house that day until I'd promised. And of course I wish I hadn't. But I cannot break the promises I make on that man, ever. He has this super control over me that makes every logical thought just float away at the sight of him. Even if I disagreed on going he'd turn to the full power of those dazzling green orbs, and his overwhelming scent; thanks to the vampire in him. In any other situation I'd be happy to go to my happy place, gazing into Edward, and just being with him. But this time, it was just plain difficult.

That was three weeks ago. Over the last few weeks I'd been on various torturous shopping trip with my lovely best friend Alice. Seriously, I've never been in so many fitting rooms in my life. The rest of the time was either trying to tempt Edward to not make us go, which of course, didn't work.

And now I ended up here, with their bathroom clock ticking away indicating the number of hours we had until I took the 'Drive of Death' to Forks High School. My anger had almost bubbled over when I entered the Cullen household. I noticed straight away that the air was different. Edward had come down the stairs at human speed, and I'd almost grinned at his attempt to be normal, until I remembered why I was here, and then I'd scowled. I'd not smiled at all; a great feat for me since I usually can't keep the smile off my face when in the presence of Edward. I think he'd a miffed now, to be honest. And somewhere in my heart of hearts I know I am being unreasonable. But I also know that I told him I didn't want to go, and he'd gone against me. Going to Prom went against everything I wanted, and he knew that. It was a matter of principle. If he can't listen to me now, what will we be like in ten years time? Because I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with him, of course.

And now I lay frustrated in possibly the nicest, largest and most refreshing bath I've ever been in. Sure, I've used the bath in Alice's connected bathroom before, but every time I do the fizzing feeling in my stomach returns.

Opening my eyes and blinking to get rid of the haziness, I begin to wash myself, letting the soap lather over my body. Once finished, I wash my hair, letting my fingers mould into my scalp, washing away the everyday grime. Afterwards, I relax in the bath, knowing that it would get cold soon. And also knowing that whoever Alice wanted to play dress up with me she'd come storming in. So that gave me time to slowly turn into a prune…

It only took Alice another ten minutes before she bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom, making me scream because of her grand, unexpected entrance. She smiled that crazy smile of hers, and I let myself calm down, my heart rate slowing. It wouldn't do to give Edward a heart attack with my pulse being so high, would it?

"Are you ready to become your inner Princess, and the most beautiful girl at Prom?" I cringed at her words, and she just laughed back. Stupid, annoyingly lovely and kind pixie.

I sat up in the bath, letting the bubbles fall around me, but still cover me. I stretched up, signalling for her to get me a towel. "Of course Alice, I just can't wait." I said louder than usual. I didn't need to, he would hear me anyway.

Alice smirked at me, then turned around giving me time to get myself out of the tub and dried, wrapping the fluffy towel around me. I sighed happily as the fluff of the towel rubbed against my face; the little flecks of softness grinding smoothly into my skin. Then I opened my eyes once more, and saw her dressing table filled with makeup. I groaned; I'd never been a make up kind of girl.

Soon I was sitting in the chair, with Alice working on my hair. She tugged and pulled, making my clutch the sore bits on my head, to which she would slap my hands away. After a while I gave up, letting her torture me. This better make Edward happy. I felt heat radiate onto my scalp, and then found that my usually wavy hair was being twisted my curlers into lovely curls which bounced when I gently moved. I smiled; I liked my hair curly, and Alice noticed.

"See! I told you you'd be a princess." She stated happily, glad she had finally got her way. It always confused me when she did this. She could see the future, so of course she'd always get her own way with everything, since she could see how it would happen. Maybe it was more fun with humans?

Once my hair was done, she began with the makeup, lightly brushing it on with the strokes tickling my face. She then moved onto my nails, freeing my face so I could move. I glanced at the clock and groaned - an expression that Alice picked up on. She smiled at me sadly, and looked a little confused.

She continued on my nails as she asked, "Why do you not want to go so much?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

I glanced down at the floor, instantly feeling bad. "I just… it not going to go well. I can feel it."

She laughed. "Well, I beat you! I can see it, and it's going to go fine." She finished with a smirk, making me narrow my eyes at her, which were lined with some sort of expensive make up. The Cullens had more money than they would ever need.

"You know what I mean,' I countered. 'I just feel that tonight would have been much nicer if we didn't have the whole school in the background. We already get enough freaky stares as it is. And you know how much I hate staring…" I dragged off, leaving Alice with a small smile.

In the blink of an eye she'd raced around to the other side of the chair, settling down at my feet as she tugged my other hand forward for inspection. Then she glanced up at me again. "I think we both know that isn't the main reason, Bella."

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. "Okay, alright. I just feel like… Prom is an ending. People go to Prom to finish off the year, you know. They make plans for life afterwards that usually don't connect with the people they have danced with weeks or months before. It feels like an ending. But for me, it isn't an ending. I don't want it to end. And I certainly don't have any plans unless Edward is in them. It feels strange that we would go to something that felt like an ending when really, nothing will end." I finished, pleased with myself.

Alice laughed lightly. "Again, a very valid point. But is that the main reason? Or just one of the reasons that are nearer the back of the long list that you've created."

I rolled me eyes, and then looked straight into her honey yellow ones. "Okay. The real reason is… that he hadn't listened to me. I told him I didn't want to go, and then he is forcing me to go. It's unfair and unnecessary. And it's showing him not listening to a word I say and going against what I wanted. Usually, and he knows this, he can't deny me anything - but this he will not budge on."

She stood up again, going behind me to finish my hair and set it neatly in place. She looked at our reflection as she spoke. "You know that behind this is the want for you to have a normal life, Bella. He just wants this to be a normal experience for you, in amongst your very different lifestyle."

"I know that, and I appreciate that. But when is he going to realize that I don't want all the human experiences. The main thing I want is him. And if I have him, then everything else is nothing in comparison. Not even a thousand dances."

Alice pulled me up from the chair, the towel I'd been in holding up at my chest. I held it for safety, and she let me look at my appearance in the mirror for a few moments. Then she twirled me back around again, and came back within seconds, holding my dress. "Time to put this beautiful creation on you, a beautiful woman."

I laughed. "Beautiful? Yeah, right."

She looked stern. "Tonight Bella, I kept my promise to you. You look like a princess, straight from those damn fairytales. And you'll believe how beautiful you are tonight!" She hugged me close to her. "What are you?"

I stepped back, taking the dress she handed to me. Then, as I stepped into the miniature changing room she had step up in her room, I whispered back to her, "Beautiful."

Once I stepped out of the 'changing room' Alice turned so quickly I would have missed it. She stopped, almost stunned, bringing her tiny hand up to her mouth as she gasped. I was starting to worry, really badly. Surely I didn't look that bad!

"Does it look really wrong?" I asked, slightly afraid of her answer.

She was still stunned, but not enough to send her into silence. A silent Alice would be too strange. She pointed at me. "'Wrong' is the furthest thing away from what you look like right now. Really, Edward will be knocked off his feet."

I bit my lip. "I hope not. I'm sort of counting on him to help me dance."

Alice laughed, taking my hand quickly and taking me over to her floor length mirror. The glass stood in front of me, but the woman inside the glass, wasn't me at all. I had the same features but everything was more enhanced. It was spectacular, truly. Hats off to Alice! The dress fitted me perfectly, hugging to any curve that I didn't know existed. It highlighted my good points, and made the bad points disappear. The lovely blue fabric suited me (as Edward had told me time and time again) and I knew Edward would love it too. I twisted and turned, looking at my new self from different angles, amazed at how much a new dress, a new hairdo and makeup could change a person. I didn't look like me. So I did look beautiful…

Alice's voice brought me back to earth and I turned to her seeing her biting the tip of her finger, curious as to what I thought. "So, what do you think? Have I worked wonders? Or do you really hate it?"

I laughed, bringing Alice into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me. "No-one could hate it. You've made me look gorgeous. Thank you so much. Looks like your hard work has paid off."

She stepped back slightly and fixed the hairs that continued to fly away. "Well, I'm not finished yet, it seems.' A small sigh of annoyance passed my lips, which she screwed her face up at. She dragged me over to the chair I'd previously been sitting at. 'Hold still." She ordered. And I did.

While she fixed me to look my absolute best, she asked. "Are you nervous? You seem a little tense."

I wanted to shake my head, but remembered the consequences. I settled with a small, 'no'.

She looked at me, telling me she didn't believe me. "Truly?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?" She probed.

I knew I should just tell her. After all, she probably saw that there was something I was going to tell her, and a curious Alice on the loose was hellish. I sighed. "Just about tonight in general. And about him not going along with what I said. You know, it just hurt when he didn't listen. And naturally, it got me thinking,' Alice shook her head slightly, '… No, don't shake your head! I'm right. I just thought that… if he can't look me in the eye and promise he won't do something now, then how can I trust him in the future? It's probably stupid, but it's been bugging me, and I think it's perfectly reasonable to think that. Because in the future, it'll be much more life deciding things. If I don't know that he'll take this on board now, what will happen next?"

Alice closed her eyes, and I knew before I had to ask that she had saw something. It only lasted a few seconds; to anyone who wasn't used to being around Alice, and didn't know the Cullens secret, it would have looked like she had a headache - but I knew better. Then when her eyes were open again, she groaned and pouted, before muttering, "You've done it now, Bella."

Ooops.

The next thing I knew, Edward was banging on the door. He was using too much strength that it was making the door shake. It didn't seem good.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang out from behind the door.

I shifted, sorting my dress and glancing at the clock for a second, trying to comprehend the time. My brow wrinkled, there was still and hour until we had to get there, and with Edward's ridiculous driving we'd be there in minutes. One look at Alice told me it wasn't about that, and I began to worry. What had I said?

I started towards the door a little. "Yes?"

I heard him sink to the floor, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, I know I said that… we had to go to the Prom but, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I just wanted you to have one of those human experiences before you sign your life to me, love."

I touched the door, knowing that I wasn't allowed to go out of this room and let him see me without Alice's permission. According to her it was a little like a wedding day. No groom was going to see the bride or her dress.

My shoulders sunk. "What's brought this on?" I wondered.

"Well, I--I just thought… well, heard that… I want you to be able to trust me Bella, and I heard what you said. I really, Bella, I really listen to every word you say. Sometimes I memorize your little phrases and play them in my head just so I can hear you when you aren't near.' I laughed quietly at his confession. How sweet. He went on, 'And I want you to be able to think that I'll listen to you and to what you want always. So if you feel like going to Prom is a step in the wrong direction, well, I'm willing not to go."

I leant my forehead against the cold wood of the door. I felt guilty at him hearing what I'd said, but yet hearing him be so sincere made me happy. I smiled, knowing that Edward would do anything to make me happy, even not going to the Prom which he'd brought tickets to. And the more I thought about it, I realised that in fact, I wanted to go. I didn't want to let him down, or make him feel worse. I know that it would only hold him back in the long run. So I stood back, flattened out my dress, and heard Alice do a little cheer in the background. I giggled. "Edward, I want to go."

I heard him moan. "No seriously, love. If you don't---"

"--- I want to go with you Edward. I don't want to miss out on a lovely night, dancing with the most beautiful man on this planet. The man whom I love." I reminded him softly, knowing he could hear and I knew he was smiling.

I heard him get to his feet. "So we're really going?"

I looked at Alice, who nodded, giving me the signal to open the door. I smiled to myself. "We better be, or I wouldn't have been put through torture with my hair and this bloody dress!"

I let the door open, swinging behind me and opening me up to the rest of the world. Edward stood, sexy as always in his tux, but surprisingly his jaw dropped when he saw me. I took in his wonderful appearance, wondering how on earth I was supposed to keep my hands off of him while at the Prom. From his defined jaw, shirted collar, and black pants, he looked breath-taking. I just hoped I wouldn't be ugly by his side.

"Bella, you look absolutely breath-taking." He announced, and I felt my world famous blush appear on my cheeks. I glanced shyly up at him, smiling despite myself.

He reached out his hand, and I slid mine on top of his cold outstretched palm. I laughed, "Well, I might take someone else's breath away. You, you don't have to breathe, remember?"

I joked with him, and his crooked grin settled into place where it should always be. "Well, if it was necessary, I wouldn't be able to breathe at the sight of you. Truly Bella, I'll be shielding off the guys once you appear."

I tugged him closer, our entwined hands resting just at my side as we walk out of Alice's bathroom and into the hallway. I rested my head on his forearm, leaning gently, and I felt his cold marble lips press into my curls.

"We'll see…" I replied unsurely, and quietly. I think I heard him utter a small scowl, but that was the usual reaction I got from him when I doubted myself. I'm not the most confident person. I can give insults and come backs occasionally, but for most of the time I take it quietly. I'm not really bothered what other people think. Would I be dating a vampire if I did? I do, however have insecurities about my body. Before Edward no-one had complimented me, so I just assumed I was a Plain Jane. Apparently, Edward's super vision sees differently…

He guided me past his prying family, all smiling and patting us on the backs. It appeared that it was our night, and the others had skipped out on Prom. For a moment I let myself thick they were lucky, but then I reminded myself that I was doing this for Edward - a man who would do anything for me in return - and I would enjoy myself tonight. He brought our hands up to his lips, pressing a small but loving kiss to my skin, making me shiver with delight. Outside the front door was Edward's Volvo, and he led me like a gentleman to his car, opening the seat and letting me slide in. Tucking my dress under my knees, I moved into the car, and then Edward closed the door. Within seconds he was by my side, clicking in his seatbelt, and his hands were on the steering wheel.

I smiled over at him, and he smiled back. Leaning over I pressed my lips to his jaw. The car started and we pulled away from the house, watching their miniature mansion fade behind the trees.

We flew through Forks at Edward's usual speed. It's always far too fast for me; my truck likes the slow life, but I've got used to the driving in the fast lane with Edward. I guess this way I don't have time to rethink what I'm doing, because before long we are in front of Forks High School, scanning the car park for a space.

As usual, Edwards eyes are sharper and quicker than mine.

"Over there," He mumbles to himself, almost too low for me to hear. But my ears have tuned during the last nine months. I used to not be able to hear anything he whispered. Now, I hear almost anything, due to the amount of time I've spent with him. So much time it's almost ridiculous.

He parked the car, and I heard the hum of the engine decrease. He loosened his seatbelt, and I did the same. Then he looked at me, unsure. "Are you still okay with this? We can still go back home if you want to. I don't want to force you…"

I scooted over to his side of the car, leaning into his outstretched arms. "Edward, I don't care if we are here, or on the other side of the planet. I just want to be with you."

He smiled that damn crooked grin that always left me speechless. I swear, if I could gobble up that grin I'd be satisfied for life, never needing to eat again. I let my hands travel up to his face, my fingers tracing the line of his jaw, his bottom lip which opened at the soft touch. His eyes glinted.

"It'd be kind of hard to escape now, since everyone knows we've arrived. We're hot news, you know. Everyone is,' He turned, and when he looked back to me he looked abashed, 'um… staring."

I quickly flicked my head around to see everyone who was going into Forks High School with their eyes on us. Of course, they couldn't see us due to the blacked out windows his car had. I must remember to thank him for that soon.

I smiled, shuffling around to get out of the car on the correct side. "We'd better get a move on then. Don't want to keep the eager gossipers waiting."

He opened his side of the door, walking around at human pace to mine, where he opened my door for me, his hand outstretched for me to take. I smiled goofily up at him, slipping my hand into his as he pulled me gently from the car. After sorting my dress, we walked over way down to the door. It only took us a few minutes to get inside, away from the staring couples. Most glared at me, the girls angry for not being able to go with Edward. I looked up at his face, watching the solid line on his features. Suddenly, I wanted to know what people were saying. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"You'll be staying by my side all of tonight, okay?" He asked, in a slightly demanding tone. I was curious why. I'd have stayed with him all night anyway, no other guy could take him place. But why so insistent now?

I touched his arm. "Of course. But why?"

"Because some of the guys in this room have indecent thoughts in their mind with you, and I'll need you by my side to remind me not to do anything which could turn out nasty."

I tightened my hold on his arm now; I didn't want him to leave, let alone to rip someone's head off. I looked around the hallways which lead in the direction of the hall, weary of how I looked. Some guys were staring at me, Mike Newton had his eyes all over me. I suddenly wished that Alice hadn't made me pick this dress. Didn't she see this coming? I pushed myself into Edward's form more for protection from the stares as we moved into the hall.

Granted, the people who had decorated the hall had done a good job. It was just like the teen movies. The blue and white balloons, the confetti covered floor, and the tables sporting matching blue covers with white polyester cups with Irn Bru. I smiled; this was what the typical Prom was supposed to be. I thought I'd have looked out of place, but I fitted right in. The blue of my dress matched perfectly. I groaned, which had Edwards face look directly at me.

I answered his questioning face. "I wish I hadn't worn blue now."

He chuckled. "Now that you mention it, your idea was quite disastrous." I slapped him as hard as I could on his stone arm, not even making him flinch. It was at times like this when I wished he wasn't so strong so he could feel the pain. Stupid strong, muscled, beautiful looking vampire!

He took my hand, raising it to his lips and pressing down, then he leant down slightly and kissed my lips, tauntingly, making me beg for more. "No, really Bella. No-one has looked more wonderful than you tonight."

I squeezed his hand. "Alright Lover Boy, show me your dance floor moves." All these compliments were making me blush a little too much.

He led me to the dance floor, which thankfully wasn't covered in balloons yet. I was going to dance; I didn't need anymore objects to try and trip me up. The floor was enough for me. I braced myself as Edward's arms slipped around me, encasing me into his body, my form melting into his. My chin rested on his shoulder, and yet we hadn't even moved yet. And then suddenly I had been lifted an inch into the air by his overwhelming strength. If you weren't watching carefully you would have missed it. He lowered me, settling my feet on his, and then he started to move.

The fairytale began.

I smiled, giggling in his ear, in turn making him glow with delight. I realised all too late that worrying, and least for the dancing bit, was useless. I knew now that I never needed to worry, because Edward would (hopefully) always be there to help me out of the tricky situations I always land myself in. He was My Prince Charming. And just like that, we were spinning on the dance floor, making all the other couples look daft compared. My dress was long enough to cover my feet as we spun, making it look like me feet were moving at the same time. I was glad in that moment that I had a genius for a boyfriend. It had it's brownie points. Eventually, all other couples gave up trying to compete and it was just me and him, alone, dancing on the dance floor, ignoring everyone who watched on in wonder.

I leant up to his ear. "What a clever move that was, Mr Cullen." I commented, leaving a small peck just below his ear, making a low and quiet groan release from his gorgeous lips.

"Well, Ms Swan, I had to make sure that you wouldn't make a fool of yourself. You know, many people are watching, and I hate if you were tormented after this. But I must confess, my love, that it was for me more than for you. Now, you can't possibly escape. You really will be by my side the entire night."

I laughed, loud and clear, and if I hadn't been so caught up in the moment I would have heard it bounce off the otherwise silent area. Edward's hold tightened, and I leaned in even more, making the space between us evaporate. The music came to a close, and Edwards spun we out carefully, giving me full warning before hand, and then we finished together, with our noses touching and smiles contagiously written on our faces. The applause was immense, the power of their hands shaking the room. I blushed, while Edward gracefully took the praise for both of us, leading us away from the growing crowd to one of the tables for a drink.

"You did a tremendous job out there, Bella. Great dancing."

I rolled my eyes while I took hold of a cup, checking the contents before swallowing. "Oh stop. Don't go all big headed on me. You know if was all your work."

I smiled, taking his own drink. He squirmed as it went down his throat, the unusual taste making him uneasy. "Fortunately, I take pride in my work. It was a pleasure."

Placing the cup back down to the table, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, aware of the few stares we were still being given. Stepping back I indicated to him I'd be two minutes, and I felt his eyes on my back as I made my way to the Ladies Room.

I stepped into the toilets, noting all the banners for the Prom had gone from the mirrors. Stepping into the cubicle, I locked the door just in time to hear Lauren and Jessica step inside.

I heard every word they uttered.

"Did you see them dancing? Gosh, I never knew Bella could dance like that!" Jessica exclaimed, amazement clear in her voice. I felt myself begin to smile. Even thought it was all Edward's work, I could take the pride for him.

Then the smile was wiped off as Lauren began to speak. I'd always known she was the most horrible of the two. Jessica wasn't that bad, just led by Lauren.

"Yeah, I guess Edward brings out the best in her. If she even has a bit of good in her body."

Jessica sighed. "You have to admit that she looks lovely tonight, Lo."

"I have to admit I'd look way better in that dress."

I felt myself sink lower, the walls of the cubicle closing in on me. Her words hurt, even though they weren't really directed at me, Alice had put so much work into me and the dress. I felt like I was letting her down, not looking good.

Jessica seemed to drop something into the sink. "Lauren, stop."

"Stop what?" I could hear the sneer in her voice.

For the first time, I heard Jessica stick up for herself, and me. "I think she looks beautiful."

Lauren sighed. "Okay, so she looks better than normal. But her night isn't going to be as good as hers. Tonight, if she found out she'd wish she was us."

I could almost see Jessica's confusion. "How?"

"Because everyone knows that she won't be getting any from Edward tonight. We will. Mike and Tyler are just waiting to get there hands on us. Edward is just such a stuffy. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have rejected me back all those years. Rumours have been heard she's desperate to have him, but he won't let her. Tough luck for her."

I felt the tears stroll down my cheeks. Their words really hurt me.

Jessica once again tried to be neutral. "Well, maybe tonight will be the beginning…"

I heard them close their purses and head for the door.

Lauren laughed. "We both know that nothing will be happening…"

And then I heard the door slam closed.

Everything seemed to close on me then. Before I'd stepped in here everything had been happy, elated. I'd been ecstatic. I was enjoying myself at something I vowed never to have fun at. And then, just by the words of someone who has hated me from the start, my world seemed to freeze. The thought of Edward slipped into my brain, and my tears shed harder. Had I really spread those rumours around?

Okay. So the thought of doing something intimate had crossed my mind a number of times. Can you blame me? I mean really. I have one of the most beautiful men on the planet wanting me, and he is my boyfriend. It's only natural. I've even asked him a few times. Maybe more than a few times. But that's only because I love him so much. I just felt like I could connect with him on another level if we did…

Of course every time it was mentioned my ideas were shot down. Lauren was right; he didn't want to do anything intimate with me. But only I knew the real reasons. He says he could never lose me, and doing that could result in my being in danger. He made it sound that I was never normally in danger - that was laughable. Every second I spend with him I am in danger. But I wouldn't change it for the world. He is my world. And even if we can't push the boundaries on our relationship, I've realised that's okay. Our relationship isn't based on that sort of thing. The connection we have in unbreakable.

The more I thought about it, the more silly I knew I was being crying over something that Lauren said. The niggling feelings didn't go away that she was right. But I knew deep down she was wrong; my insecurities were the ones making me think wrongly. Because he did want me, he just wouldn't put me in that position. He tells me he'd waited so long for me that putting me in too much danger, and not surviving would break him. So he does want me, just as badly as I want him.

And then I remembered.

He wanted me, but never wanted Lauren. I instantly felt better, however daft that sounded. He had rejected her because he truly didn't want her. I was rejected out of the goodness of his stone cold heart. So with that thought, I stood up from the seat and exited the bathroom, wiping away the unneeded tears. Tonight, I was going to have an amazing time. And I convinced myself that I wouldn't think about Lauren's comments again.

I saw Edward as soon as I was out of the toilets. He rushed to me, and my brows knitted together in confusion. What was wrong? He wrapped his slender arms around my waist, lifting me up from my feet and kissing my shoulders and neck wherever he could reach. Once he had let me down, I kept my hands on his face, our foreheads touching.

"What was that for?" I whispered, and he still heard me through the loud, pumping music around us.

The touched my face lightly, stroking all the way to my bottom lip. "Did they hurt you?"

"Who?"

His eyes darkened from emerald to very dark green. "Lauren and Jessica."

I looked at him sharply. "How do you know about that? Surely your hearing isn't that good." I stated, worried that he was making as big a deal out of it as I did.

Once again his fingers swept gently across my face, then up to just below my eyes. He felt the damp moisture from my tears and I sighed, wishing I hadn't cried. He kissed both my eyes before telling me how he knew. "Alice phoned me just after you left. I was going to run after you, but she told me I was a little too late. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "No. It's not your fault. Don't be hard on yourself. It's all me."

"No. It's not you either. Listen, what do you say we get out of here?"

I looked up at him, a small comforting smile tugging at mine and his lips. I was so happy he'd taken on what I'd said. If he hadn't, I knew he would have beat himself up about this constantly. I loved him even more than I thought possible. Then I laughed. "Where are we gonna go?"

His crooked smile returned, with only his eyes holding the small amount of pain he still felt. He took my hand in his, hugging my body tightly as he walked through the crowds. He leant down as whispered into my ears, his breath tickling the small hairs inside my ear. "Well, I was planning on doing this anyway. But I think we should go now. It's twilight, you know."

We stepped out of the door into the evening, the wind blowing around us. I smiled as he leant down and pressed his lips to mine, lingering afterwards. Then he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around my cold shoulders. I stroked his cheek. "Where to Romeo?"

He chuckled, before walking me to his car. "To our meadow, of course."

The car journey took no time at all as we moved through the quieting streets of Forks. There was hardly no cars for us to slow down for. I was just happy to know that my father wasn't on patrol tonight. Once the car hit the end of our path, he carried me out of the car seat, swung me onto his back and ran us through the darkening forest.

In the approaching distance I could see the sparkling light dripping through the gaps in the trees and excitement bubbled within me. I kissed Edward's neck as we got nearer. And then we were there, in our circle of light, the sunset directly above us.

In the middle of the grass where we stood was a picnic blanket, with two champagne glasses and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. I smiled at the sight. He guided me to the blanket, and then we sat down on the blanket, with me sitting in between his long legs. I leaned back against his hard chest. I sighed, this was perfect.

"Champagne, my love?"

I smiled up at him and watched his eyes twinkling. "Why, thank you."

He chuckled and then poured the fake champagne (grape juice) into the glasses. He handed me my glass and watched as I drank. He often watched me as I did things like eat and drink. He told me once he couldn't remember what it looked like to eat.

He opened the box of strawberries beside him and lifted one to my lips as soon as they were off the rim of the glass. I bit into one, the juice trickling down my chin, but the taste was heavenly. I'd always had a soft spot for chocolate covered strawberries.

Afterwards we leant back on the grass, the night covering us like our own private blanket. I sighed as I leant my head against his chest, slightly saddened that he didn't have a beating heart for me to here. I took a second to think about how different our relationship and lives would be if he was still human. But then I realised that it was the difference that I was lead to him, and my curiosity that eventually gave me my love for him. Without his vampire ways, I might not have been with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked tentatively.

I stroked his face with my hand as I leant up on my elbow. "Of course I'm sure. I don't care about anything they say. We're different to them and their boys in so many ways - the most prominent way is that we love each other. And if I'm with you, everything will always be okay."

And I knew what I was saying was true.

It didn't matter if nothing intimate happened tonight, to tomorrow, or the next day. Our love lived on no matter what we did.

And I wouldn't take anything that Lauren says to heart.

Because I have Edward, and with him by my side I'll always be okay.

And as I lay here with him now I realised that tonight was probably the best night of my life, despite the ups and downs of it all. I was a fool to ever think of not going.

Nothing else mattered.

Especially the fact that we hadn't had sex.

Because that's the normal thing to do after Prom.

And with Edward and I, normalcy just isn't our style.

Being in love is.

**A/N; Longest one-shot I've ever written, people. And I lvoed writing this. I think it turned out like I wanted it to. I've had this idea going around for a while now.**

**It's my birthday, so any updates on my other stories will be slightly scarce.**

**But for this, please REVIEW!**

**PS. sorry for any spelling errors.**


End file.
